


Sickness

by Tokutaliaa



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokutaliaa/pseuds/Tokutaliaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daigo,Utsusemimaru and Ian are getting really sick from Debo Monster attack. What will happen with them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickness

“That`s bad,reeeally bad. What are we going to do now?”

After having a fight,one half of the Kyoryugers were hit by the Debo Monster and now,Daigo,Ian and Utsusemimaru were laying on the big table,sleeping. The three of them were getting worse with the sickness the attack gave them. 

“Nossan,calm down. There will be a way to cure them.”  
“You are right,Souji-kun..But how are we going to do it? Utchy doesn't feel good..”Amy said while rubbing the samurai`s head gently.   
“I have an idea! We can take care of them! Maybe there will be a way to cure then while taking care! What do you think?” asked Nobuharu,smiling at Souji and Amy.  
”Wow! That`s a good idea! Alright,I am taking Utchy with me.~ I shall be the best doctor ever.” the girl smiled and picked the sick Utsusemimaru carefully.   
“Lady Amy..Thank you..” he whispered and closed his eyes. She smiled at the other,waved at them and walked away with the samurai.   
“Souji-kun,who are you going to take with you?” Nobuharu asked the young boy and smiled.  
“I don`t know.”  
Another smile appeared on the Blue warrior`s face and he reached to the King.”I am going to take King with me.~ Rika would like to help me too!”  
“Heh,that`s what I expected from you,Nossan..!” Daigo smirked bravely and looked around. He felt how his fever was going up and needed to rest.   
“Hehe.~ Souji-kun,you can take care of Ian.”   
At first,the swordsman looked at the Black warrior. He left one long sigh and looked back at Nobuharu.   
“Do I have to?”  
“Yup! Of course!”

———————————————————-

“Here you go,King..” the Blue warrior handed one warm cup of tea to the King. He sat next to him and was preparing some wet towels.   
“Nossan..Thank you for helping me..Everyone..That`s what I call te— Achoo!!” Daigo sneezed loudly and rubbed his nose.   
“Be careful..” Nobuharu handed him tissue.   
“You know.. I am really glad we met.. I mean,you are funny and really strong. Sometimes,you are cheering everyone's mood. That makes me really happy to have you,Nossan..no,Nobuharu.” Daigo rubbed slowly and gently the other`s head. Nobuharu didn''t feel how his cheeks became red. He liked how the King was that gentle..  
“I..I am glad too..~ I am really happy we met..King..”  
Daigo couldn't handle his comrade`s cuteness and gave him one little and sweet kiss on the lips.   
The Blue warrior kissed back lightly and looked away.   
“I like you,Nossan..” King whispered before going back to bed.  
“King…”

———————————————————-

“Say Ahhh,Utchy~ “  
“H-Hai!..Ahh..”   
Amy already gave him some medicine and tea. Now,it was time for one nice and delicious soup.   
“It`s so good! Lady Amy,you are really good cook.” Utsusemimaru looked at her and smiled softly. He really liked how she was taking care of him. The samurai knew that he was in good hands..  
“Thank you,Lady Amy,for taking care of me.”  
“It is alright,Utchy.~ I actually really wanted to..You can trust me!” Amy said and hugged the samurai tightly.   
“Ah..Um.I trust you! I really do!” Utsusemimaru hugged her back and hid his face in her neck.   
“I don`t know why..but I really like Lady Amy..In this moment,I don`t get shy or uncomfortable..Lady Amy makes me feel like I am in my home..I like that feeling.” the samurai wrapped his arms around Amy and nuzzled.   
“Utchy…”

—————————————————

“I am so failing in this..” Souji whispered and put one wet towel on the forehead of the sleeping Ian. He sighed and looked at him.   
“He sleeps so peacefully..Why? I don`t get it.” the boy started to prepare another towel but he felt a hand stopping him.   
”..Boy.. You are actually doing it..?” Ian slowly opened his eyes and with his other hand,he held the towel on his forehead.   
”..Yes,I am. So,tea or something other?”  
Ian suddenly hugged the teenager and smiled softly. He never imagine to see Souji helping him to get better.   
“Boy..Thank you so much! You really made me feel better.. I never knew you`ll be that kind to me.. Taking care of me,helping me.. You just made my heart so happy.. I am glad I have you and your kindness.” Ian held Souji close. He was too happy to let him do the things he have to. Souji looked at him and smiled a bit. “No..problems.”   
After smiling back at the boy,Ian gently kissed Souji's hand. “I think I've found my treasure.”   
“Ian…” 

~~AFTER SOME DAYS~~

“I feel just perfect!! Thank you,everyone!”   
“Yes,indeed.”  
“We were going to die if you didn't help us.” The three of them thanked their comrades and looked at each other. One really good conversation started between Daigo,Ian and Utsusemimaru. The little magic of the honest words about their feelings defeated the sickness.

And for the other three,they just stared at them. Amy smiled nervously,Nobuharu rubbed his head and Souji just looked away. Let`s wish them the best for the future relationship with their comrades!


End file.
